Quiet is a place of peace
by Semblancehumanity
Summary: The real reason kurosaki mafuyu had a double room to herself on her school excursion.


_Tch. This guy is driving me insane. Did he become a teacher cause he likes to hear himself talk? He never shuts up._

 _Well, I knew it would be this way. That's why I made sure Mafuyu got a double room to herself. Good thing there was an uneven number of girls. But how do I get away from him? Communal bath? No he'd follow, co-dependent self absorbed fool. Ah, I know._

"I'm going to do some rounds, and make sure the students are in their rooms, or on their way there."

"Ah good idea Takaomi-San I'll come wi-"

"I'll do yours too. There aren't that many students here with us. Besides what if they're out making trouble? I'd rather it be me that finds them." He grinned, and Yamauchi felt a dark aura suddenly surround them.

"Um, y-yeah that's probably best, if you took care of that." The second year social studies teacher sat back down from his half raised position.

"Right." Takaomi agreed. Opening the door he said, "Don't mind if I'm back late." Then shut it behind him on whatever what's-his names reply would've have been.

On his way he caught a couple dumb students trying to sneak out, a good excuse to give that pain in the ass when he got back.

When he finally reached the room it was empty. He was a little relieved and a little disappointed.

"Where is that idiot?"

 _Ah, whatever I'm taking a shower here._

Meanwhile Mafuyu slammed the door shut behind her and leaned up against it huffing. She dropped her head in her hands groaning.

 _This is bad._

"That uniform belonged to Nishi high! No **wonder** I've seen it!" She yelled to the ceiling.

 _Ugh, I'm exhausted now I should get into bed quick before this day gets worse. Huh? What's that noise? Running water? Some one is in my room! In the shower!_

Mafuyu didn't stop to think.

"Hiya!"

The door was kicked in. Takaomi looked up.

 **"What the hell are you doing?!"**

 **"What the hell are you doing?!"** They yelled in unison.

"Gah!" Cried Mafuyu running out and slamming the door behind her horrified.

 _She didn't see anything. She didn't see anything. Did she see anything? No she didn't, of course not, because she didn't look. Thank god._

She breathed a sigh of relief. Distracted by her relief the shower turning off, and bathroom door opening went unnoticed until it was too late.

"Mafuyu."

It was the scariest she'd ever heard him sound. Her whole body shivered and then froze. She didn't dare turn around.

"You don't knock?!" A fist hit her over the head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But..."

"What's that's supposed to mean? But what?!"

"Well why are you taking a shower here in the first place?! And without telling the person whose room it is! Obviously I thought you were an intruder!"

Takaomi's eyes were blank staring at her. She realized he was wearing a towel only hanging around his hips. She gulped.

"Mafuyu..."

His voice broke her out of her terrifying thoughts.

"Ye-yes?"

"What intruder uses the SHOWER?!"

He ended in a yell despite starting so calm.

"Eh? I don't know! A really clean-" she stopped her sentence. Her eyes widened horrified and she quickly tried to cover it with innocence, but her head to toe blush gave her away.

"Mafuyu," scary dark voice again "are you saying you mistook me for a ra-"

"Robber!" She yelled cutting him off, "I was definitely going to say robber. Or what if It was a murderer?! Who had to wash away his victims blood before going home so he broke into a room?! Of course-"

His hand came down on her mouth. The other was pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes. His head was turned away from her out of self preservation.

"Enough with the fantasies! To think I came **here** for peace and quiet?" He looking up at the ceiling for answers. He was so annoyed he'd forgotten about Mafuyu not being able to use her mouth. Or maybe he wanted to forget. She was trying to pry his hand away while scrabbling backwards.

"Mmm! Mmmf! Mmmmmmm!"

"What?! What is it now?" He snapped looking back down. She was beet red. Almost purple really it was hilarious to see and also a little fetching if he was honest. Which he often couldn't be when she was around.

He remembered his hand and peeled it away.

"Th-the the t-t-towel Taka-" her voice barely squeaked out. She hadn't even finished when he snapped down to get it, wrapping around himself again and holding it with both hands. He was extremely glad she was looking in the opposite direction. Not because of his body, which he was proud of, but because he was sure their shades now matched. Which was a little hard to lie about.

"Geez look what you've done now! I'm getting dressed!"

"Of course you should have from the start! What do you mean what **I'VE DONE**?! Takaomi-kun!"

Her voice was reaching epic proportions. He slammed the door on her screaming and leaned back against it with a sigh.

 _Maybe this was actually a bad idea._

He scowled.

 _No it was just the shower that messed things up which I only took because that little delinquent wasn't in her room when I got here. This_ _ **is**_ _all her fault._

When he came out dressed Mafuyu was laying with her back on her bed and her feet on the ground staring at the ceiling.

"Trying to commit it to memory?" Takaomi teased.

"Shut up. I didn't even see anything." She was bright red at the comment but her voice was in control now.

Takaomi sat on the opposite bed. The room was small he noted. The beds were so close together. Their knees were almost touching. If he shifted into the same position as her...

Suddenly he stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Ah, Where were you earlier?" He said with authority. She shifted onto her elbows to look at him.

"I ran into the banchou of Nishi high."

Takaomi frowned.

"Your old rival?" He clarified. When she nodded he frowned his eyebrows making a deep V. "That could be a problem. What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Well I think for now avoid him if it's possible, and if it's not I guess I don't know. I won't fight." She added just in case he got mad.

"Of course you won't fight. I'll stay within ear shot. If something happens call out."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Mafuyu laid back down letting a big breath out. Somehow she felt better. Even if it was impossible his promise made her feel lighter.

"I'm going to bed." Takaomi announced suddenly. Mafuyu shot up.

"Wait you're sleeping here?!"

Takaomi grinned darkly, "Where else?"

"Your room!" Mafuyu said. Her voice rising to a yell once again.

"Tch. I'm not going back there. I've done my rounds for the night. I am not sleeping in the same room as that guy who never shuts up."

"You mean Yamauchi sensei? But he's not so bad I think." Said Mafuyu.

 _Great now even talking about that jerk was irritating him._

"You don't share a room with him." Takaomi muttered darkly. "I'm staying here. It's a double room anyway. Now get to bed."

Mafuyu stood up and opened her mouth to say something else. Takaomi stood by the door watching her. Before she could get anything out he'd raised his eyebrows in a challenging look and shut off the light switch. It was dark. Suddenly she felt exhausted again thinking about her day tomorrow and how she would have to deal with Sakarada-san.

She heard Takaomi shuffle past to the bed next to hers, and lay down. So she did the same.

 _What's the point in arguing, it's Takaomi-kun after all. I'll never be able to escape him._

It was blissfully quiet as they lay there in the dark in their respective beds.

"Won't he wonder where you are all night?" Mafuyu's voice asked from the dark. Somehow not being able to see her made her sound younger. Like she was the child from when he met her. He smiled in the dark.

"I told him if I didn't come back I'd gotten hung up with some trouble some students. I'm sure he'll assume I'm with them." He said.

"So you lied." The un-added 'to be here' hung in the air silently between them.

Takaomi was thinking about how he'd never tell her he was the one who had been in charge of room assignments.

 _She'd probably already guessed anyway. Damn kid. Was she smart, or did she know him too well?_

"Yes," he answered finally "I lied." He wondered why she had nothing to say to that.

 _Probably thinking something unnecessary right now_. Still he was uncharacteristically happy. It was quiet again, and It stayed that way for the rest of the night while they slept.

In the morning Yamauchi found Takaomi outside dressed in his shirt, slacks, and tie that he'd left in. He was smoking a cigarette before any of the kids were up. Takaomi handed him a coffee he'd gotten out of a sudden spur of appreciation for him that morning.

"Thank you!" Yamauchi said surprised. He'd gotten the feeling that maybe Saeki wasn't so fond of him, but maybe it was just the math teachers personality. "Did you find some trouble makers last night?" He asked.

Takaomi took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah I did, but it was alright, I slept **really** well."

"That's good to hear. You know I didn't sleep so well. I actually **hate** sleeping in strange places-"

Takaomi wasn't listening.

He was thinking of a dark quiet room. With just the noise of two peoples synchronized breathing. He grinned and blew out smoke from the last drag on his cigarette.

"Wow! You really did sleep well. I've never seen you smile like that before!"

Tch. Was this guy ever going to shut up?

End.


End file.
